


Playing Dangerous, pt. II

by heylel (superscarybutt)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: (because raping the guy who raped you as a revenge is a very sensible thing to do), Blindfolds, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Fingerfucking, Gift Fic, Ivan's revenge, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, PWP, Possibly bad English, Revenge, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 21:20:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3183563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superscarybutt/pseuds/heylel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At last, Ivan has his revenge. And Alfred likes it more than he should.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing Dangerous, pt. II

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gurotesq](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gurotesq/gifts).



> My girlfriend (who wrote the first part of this fic) dared me to write a sequel, so... here it is, I guess. Yea.

Ivan had been plotting this, honest to God, for about two months now. It felt amazing to finally have the stupid American boy bound to his bed, naked and blindfolded (a business meeting turned into drinking that quickly escalated into full-blown pass-out – it was amazing the power that little drug had), and his excitement made waiting for the boy to wake up absolutely worth it. He wanted Alfred to be awake to feel everything. It _was_ a revenge, after all.

He took the moment to check every restraint – the American boy’s wrists tied together to the headboard, his legs spread and his ankles bound to the end of the bed – and every single _toy_ he’d use to _play_ with Alfred. When he went to touch his face, though, the younger man stirred and grumbled.

After a few seconds of probably confusion, he started to pull on the restraints, trying to free himself, looking angry and slightly desperate.

“They are not going to slip off, you know?” Ivan barely whispered, watching the boy tense and turn his head towards the sound. “I can tie a knot very well.”

“Ivan?” The Russian man winced as he pronounced his name as “eye-van”. He fucking knew how to pronounce it, the bastard. “What the fuck are you doing?”

“Doing you a favor. Like you supposedly did to me two months ago.”

Alfred went very quiet for a few seconds, and then let out a scoff that sounded a lot like a “huh”.

“I thought you had forgotten about that shit, with that old man memory of yours.” 

“You know damn well I haven’t. And now you’re not forgetting this either.”

Ivan took off his own belt, kneeling over the American boy and scratching his thighs softly with his short nails, almost gently.

“Such nice thighs, soft and pudgy…” He mumbled, slapping one lightly. It was all but soft, and he knew that; the American boy had a quite well-toned body, but he also had a little bit of baby fat around his hips, and Ivan knew that bothered him a lot.

“I’m not fat,” Alfred almost hissed, shivering under the taller man’s nails.

“If you say so,” he shrugged, smiling softly, even though Alfred couldn’t see him. “I still think you should slow down on the burgers and soda.”

“Shut up.”

Ivan laughed softly, digging his nails on his skin, watching him hiss and try to kick him off.

“Be nice. I’m doing you a favor,” Ivan slapped his thigh, and his smile widened when Alfred moaned in pain.

But he was naked, and Ivan could see his semi-flaccid cock twitch.

“You like this?” That was a surprise. He slapped his thigh again, and the American pursed his lips, holding in a moan. His face was flushed, and his cock was already about half-hard. “Yes, you do. What a dirty little bitch.”

Ivan reached his other hand out to caress and scratch his torso, stopping on his nipples and twisting one hard; Alfred arched and let out a tremble sigh, slightly embarrassed.

The Russian leaned down, biting and sucking at his neck, and smiled at the hickeys that would show there in a while. He took off his own belt, tying one end around his hand and bending the other, holding it and hitting the side of Alfred’s thigh, watching him let out a loud moan and purse his lips. He looked so beautiful flushed like that…

Ivan kept hitting his thighs and scratching him, and soon enough Alfred was fully hard, his cock dripping precum on his abdomen. That was one hell of a view, that was for sure.

The Russian let go of the belt, taking the younger man’s cock on his hand, thumbing the tip to spread the liquid around, then massaging all the way down slowly. Alfred trembled, sighing quietly, closing his hands tightly, and Ivan kept touching the shaft, never moving his hand faster, as the fingers of the other hand moved closer to his ass and pressed softly.

Ivan stopped touching his dick so he could take the bottle of lube, spreading it on his fingers and reaching for his ass again, slipping one in this time.

Alfred squirmed and moaned quietly.

“The lube’s cold,” he complained.

“Oh, I’m so sorry,” Ivan rolled his eyes and moved his finger in and out of the boy’s ass, slowly, pressing around lightly. Alfred was quiet, so the Russian took his cock in his free hand again, keeping on caressing it slowly, but firmly, drawing a soft mewl.

He slipped another finger in, and a press on the right spot made Alfred moan and arch his back beautifully.

The third finger slipped in easily; the American pushed his hips against Ivan’s fingers almost hungrily.

“Do you want me to fuck you, Alyushka?” The Russian whispered, focusing on his face.

Alfred went quiet for a few seconds, pursing his lips, and ending up holding in a moan when Ivan pressed his prostate again.

“Please, oh god…” He sighed, arching his back subtly. His voice trembled when he moaned again, quieter this time.

“What a good little bitch…” Ivan whispered, pressing his cock, making the younger man mewl. “But maybe next time.”

It took Alfred a few seconds to process what he had said – he started mumbling a question - but then his whole body started shaking and he sighed.

“Come for me, little whore.”

And the American did. And moaned eagerly the older man’s name (in the right way this time), arching and holding the sheets between his fingers. He looked in absolute bliss, panting, clenching his ass around Ivan’s fingers while he slowly took them out.

“Did you like it, Alyushka?”

Alfred merely nodded, still panting, his cock twitching against his belly, his abdomen covered in semen.

“Good,” Ivan then took the vibrator (the same Alfred had put in him two months ago) off the bed and lubricated it, turning it on. “I think you’ll like this too.”

He put it in the American’s ass, and he stirred.

“Take it out,” he groaned. Even though he was young, he still had a refractory period.

“No. I’m returning the favor, remember?” Ivan mumbled, smiling softly, and then got up, taking the bag he’d left next to the bed. “I’ll see you on the next meeting.”

He didn’t need to see his eyes to know the fury he had on them.

“You’d better release me right now.”

“Bye,” the Russian laughed, leaving the room and closing the door behind him, but still hearing Alfred’s angry and pained shout.

_Mission accomplished._

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr! My personal blog is [this one](http://cliolate.tumblr.com) and [this](http://hetboyandpowerbottom.tumblr.com) is a RusAme appreciation blog run by me and my girlfriend.


End file.
